Drastic Measures
by Purplefox135
Summary: When Kazuichi won't stop annoying the other guys with his Sonia obsession, they decide it's time to take DRASTIC MEASURES to make him shut up. (Goes off of my Dangan Ronpa 2 and a Half fanfic, but is not canon to that fic. Just a fun little oneshot to loosen me up. Could be persuaded to go longer on this? But for now I'm keeping it a one shot.)


**Here is a lovely one shot, off the side of my Danganronpa 2 and a Half fic! Please note though, while this fic takes place with the characters from this fic it is not necessarily canon to said fic. This is more of a silly little 'What if?' from school days with these characters. Nothing in here should be thought of as spoilers for the Danganronpa 2 and a Half fic because this is not canon to said fic. Also, I do not own Danganronpa or any of the characters in it, I only own my two original characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to read your reviews!~**

 **Drastic Measures**

Kazuichi was rambling on about Sonia again, everyone present-Which was the whole class besides Gundham, Teruteru, and the girls-was getting pretty annoyed and creeped out.

"Kazuichi? It's time to shut up." Nagito suggested.

"Seriously, you're getting really fuckin' creepy." Fuyuhiko muttered.

"Teruteru levels." Ryota stated offhandedly.

"Wha-?! HEY! I'm not THAT bad! I was just talking about how wonderful Miss Sonia i-!"

"One more word and we will have to take DRASTIC ACTION KAZUICHI!" Nekomaru warned. Kazuichi crossed his arms angrily.

"Sonia, Sonia, Sonia, what are you gonna-? HEY!" Kazuichi exclaimed as Nekomaru picked him up, all of them walking to the women's locker room.

"W-What are you all doing?!"

"Locking you in Sonia's gym locker." Ryota replied simply, opening the door as they walked in.

"We've been talking about this for a long time." Nekomaru huffed.

"With you locked in there, Sonia will find you, you'll get in trouble, and she'll see exactly how creepy you are." Nagito hummed happily.

"Then maybe we can get you to fuckin' STOP with this for once ya crazy bastard!" Fuyuhiko grumbled.

"WHA-?! But I wouldn't do something like that! That's overkill! You're gonna make me look much creepier than I actually am!" Kazuichi accused.

"I honestly wouldn't put this behavior past you if we let this go unchecked." Ryota replied with crossed arms, then looking around before pointing at a locker, "This one should be hers."

"H-How do you plan to get into Miss Sonia's locker in the first place?!"

"Easy! My talent may not be worth much…But the hope it brings can at least get us through something as simple as this!" Nagito chirped, walking to the lock and entering the first numbers he thought of, the door swinging easily open.

"Guys don't do this!" Kazuichi plead as he was carried towards the locker.

"Too late for that, you should have shut your mouth when we asked." Nekomaru sighed, shoving him in before they all shut and locked the door, keeping Kazuichi's struggles to get out fruitless as they leaned all of their body weights into keeping it closed. Then, they turned and left the locker room as quickly as they could.

"Guys?! GUYS?!" Kazuichi called out, banging on the door before he began to freak out internally.

' **Oh no oh no oh nonono, they can't actually be doing this right?! This is just a prank to teach me a lesson! Haha, really funny! I'm sure they'll be back any moment now to let me out and hear how I won't talk about Miss Sonia like that to them again!'** Kazuichi thought to himself, waiting for the others to come back.

* * *

An hour or so passed, it getting dangerously close to gym time by this point, Kazuichi freaking out more internally.

' **What am I gonna do?! I could tell Sonia it was them when she opens the door, but I don't have any proof of that! I should have torn Nekomaru's jacket or something when I was fighting back! Then I'd have something! It's not like they're gonna admit it after all…But, maybe Miss Sonia will believe me anyways! Yeah, she should know I wouldn't do something like this! And then maybe she'll stand up for me to the rest of them too!~ And, well, if she starts to undress before she opens the locker...That can't really be helped can it? Maybe this is how things finally go my w-!'**

That's when the door to the women's locker room creaked open and footsteps were heard coming his way.

' **I LIED THIS IS TERRIBLE SONIA'S GONNA HATE ME SHOULD I SCREAM FOR HELP NOW OR WOULD THAT BE WORSE IF SHE DOESN'T NEED TO GET IN HERE?!'** Kazuichi trembled inside the locker, unsure what course of action to take before he paused, seeing Mizuki walk up instead of Sonia, setting a gym bag down.

' **Mizuki? What's she here for? And it's still pretty early before gy-WOAH!'** Kazuichi thought, just barely able to stop himself from crying out in surprise as he clamped a hand over his mouth, erupting in a blush as he saw Mizuki began to strip, taking off her pants to reveal Purple boxers as Kazuichi watched wide eyed with embarrassment and slight admitted curiosity before he realized what he was doing and squeezed his eyes shut. A moment or two passed before he could hear someone messing with the lock of the locker, keeping his eyes shut as he began to panic.

Was Sonia finally here?!

What should he say?!

If he cried out now, Mizuki would know he'd stayed silent while she was undressing! And who was gonna believe that he had shut his eyes?!

He was doomed, doomed, doo-!

The door opened.

"Kazuichi?" A surprisingly calm and familiar, but very curious voice questioned. A voice that definitely did not belong to Sonia. Kazuichi blinked his eyes open to see Mizuki in her t-shirt and boxers, blinking at him slightly surprised.

"Um…Hi." Kazuichi greeted nervously, not sure what else to say.

"…What are you doing in my locker?"

"…This is YOUR locker?"

"Yeah…Whose did you think it was?"

"Sonia's…?"

"No, sorry, hers is the one next to mine. You're one off." Mizuki explained, "I know her code though, so I can help you get over if you'd li-"

"N-NO! I didn't WANT to be in her locker, or in yours either!" Kazuichi denied, "Also, you really shouldn't be offering stuff like that to people you find in lockers!"

"I'm sorry Kazuichi, I just thought I'd help you out if you needed it. But, if you didn't want to be in my locker or her locker, then why are you in the locker room in a locker?" Mizuki wondered.

"The guys shoved me in here…Minus Teruteru and Gundham…" Kazuichi grumbled. Mizuki gasped and frowned.

"That's horrible! They should be ashamed of themselves, bullying you like that! Here, let me help you out." Mizuki offered, taking his hand and helping him maneuver out.

"Thanks…I have to say, you're pretty calm about all of this. Shouldn't you have…y'know, screamed after finding me in there or something?" Kazuichi commented.

"Well, it's not like it's the first time something like this has happened. I find Teruteru in there all the time, so it's not that big of a deal."

"AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE ABOUT IT?!"

"Eh, he isn't harming anything. It's easy to tell when he's in there anyways…He's usually given himself so much of a nosebleed some of it's dripping out before I even get here, so I can see that he's here before I even start undressing." Mizuki shrugged off, "Why were they trying to shove you into Sonia's locker anyways?"

"They said I was talking about her too much and wanted to get me in trouble so I'd stop…" Kazuichi sniffled.

"You poor dear…Sit a second, I have some snacks here." Mizuki told him, riffling in her bag before pulling out some cookies as Kazuichi sat down on the gym bench, handing them over.

"Thanks…What are you doing here so early anyways?" Kazuichi wondered as he munched on a cookie, then thinking about it more, "Or, at all, for that matter…Don't you suck at P.E.?" Mizuki gave a slightly nervous smile.

"Yeah, well, you know I don't like to wear bras, and sometimes the other girls get kinda upset when I change and don't have one, so I usually just like to come early and do it when no one's around…Also, if I find Teruteru early before anyone gets here, he doesn't get in trouble!" Mizuki chirped.

' **He really SHOULD get in trouble though…!'** Kazuichi thought.

"And as for why I'm here at all, well, it's actually BECAUSE I suck!" Mizuki laughed slightly.

"…I don't understand. Like the other classes It's not required we go to P.E., and the exams you need to pass each semester in it to keep going are almost laughably easy to pass. I'm pretty sure even you could do it with how bad you are!" Kazuichi pointed out.

"…But I don't want to just pass…" Mizuki muttered, "I…I want to get better! And stronger!" She turned to Kazuichi, "Know what I mean?"

"Not really, sorry…"

"Well, like…Um…What if something super bad happened one day?"

"Like?"

"I dunno, maybe someone's brainwashed a bunch of the masses into destroying the world or something, like a post-apocalyptic novel. I know it sounds pretty ridiculous, but…passing P.E. wouldn't be enough then. I would have to be able to run fast and pull myself up places, so I don't slow Bi-kun down and get her hurt or something! Maybe…I'd even have to save HER, and what would I do then if I was still only this strong?"

"…That sounds pretty farfetched. There has to be more than just a hypothetical bad future, right?" Kazuichi pushed. Mizuki sighed.

"Well…Maybe…If I was more physically capable…Biyuki would stop getting so worried about me when I just get a little push or something, and wouldn't need to be so violent, because she knows I can handle myself!" Mizuki admitted. Kazuichi slowly nodded, looking down to his cookies.

"…Kazuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like Sonia so much?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, she's not exactly the nicest to you…At all…Is the only reason you like her that she's a pretty princess?"

"Of course not!" Kazuichi defended, "I mean, that's part of it sure, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, but…She's also really smart, and good at figuring things out! And, even if it's not usually to me, she can be really sweet…and I want her to notice me like I do her. I know it's stupid, but…I really do think she's special, and I just want her to think I'm special too!"

"…That's not stupid at all Kazuichi. In fact, I think it's really cool! But, I don't think she likes you putting her up on such a pedestal if I'm honest…The golden rule of 'treat people how you want to be treated' doesn't work here." Mizuki advised, "You want to be treated like you're special, but she's been treated like she's special her whole life…She wants to be on equal footing as others, treated like a normal girl. Not like she's special."

"But she IS!"

"Doesn't matter. But…Maybe you should try just TELLING her why you feel like that. If you explain that it's not just because she's a princess, but that you actually like her as a person, maybe she'll feel differently about you." Mizuki suggested.

"Hmm…Maybe…"

"At any rate, it's getting closer to the time when people start to show up…I have to finish getting at least my shirt changed, and you need to go before people that actually care if you're in here show up."

"Right." Kazuichi agreed, handing back the cookies and standing up, "Thanks for the talk Mizuki. Oh, and, good luck with your training!"

"Thanks! Good luck with Sonia!" She told him as she watched him leave, waving after him.

* * *

"I can't believe you all pulled such a stunt without asking for MY assistance!" Teruteru scolded, the other boys sitting around as he laid into them for not including him, "No wonder you got the wrong locker, how would any of you have been able to tell without previously coming in before! Just looking at the roster numbers for lockers is not enough! With my expertise in the matter, you wouldn't have met with such failure!"

"Shut it will ya? Before one of the girls hears we were in there…" Fuyuhiko growled.

"And besides, I don't want to give you any reason to be _NEAR_ that room!" Nekomaru retorted. Kazuichi was only half listening as they continued arguing and Teruteru revealed how he went into Mizuki's locker most days and such, instead looking at Sonia and considering how best to approach her to talk to her like Mizuki told him. He could just walk up to her and talk, that would fit the 'act normal' routine to make his words feel more genuine…but wouldn't she still try to avoid him…? Maybe he should just ask if he could walk her to her room later…? No, too creepy, and it wasn't like she'd say yes…

"Oh no, no, I stay in that locker in hopes of one day confirming that Mizuki is secretly more feminine than she lets on!~ I can almost guarantee, she has to be wearing some lacey-possibly pink-underwear under all those baggy clothes!~" Teruteru asserted.

"Wrong," Kazuichi muttered, not really thinking about it, "She's wearing purple boxers." The guys heads all snapped to him in the same second before two hands were slammed down on his desk, startling Kazuichi back to reality as he looked at the hands, then followed them up to the face of a very angry, yet sadistically smiling, Biyuki in front of his desk.

"And exactly HOW do you know what Mizuki is wearing right now?" Biyuki half growled-half chirped in a sickeningly sweet tone. Kazuichi blinked, processing this before it suddenly hit him what he'd said, going stark white as his mouth opened and closed with no answer, looking around at the faces of his classmates to see the disapproving other guys, to a disgusted group of Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, and-gulp-SONIA, to the approving and almost admiring face of Teruteru-which was almost worse than all the others-to a nervously smiling Mizuki.

"…Kazuichi, if I were you, I'd just run." Mizuki recommended, Kazuichi slowly nodding before bolting off before Biyuki had a chance to react.

"GET BACK HERE!" Biyuki snarled, pulling out her knife from her boot and running after him. Mizuki sighed and shook her head before standing up and running after them.

"Biyuki, Waaaait! It's not his fault!" She cried as she chased after them.


End file.
